


Professional Pride

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt pulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Pride

The man was dead. There was no mistaking the gray matter on the wall or the slowly expanding pool blood beneath his head. The bullet hole in his temple was small and neat, but Heero knew from experience that the exit wound would more than make up for it in size and gore. When the emergency crews had arrived on scene they had checked for pulse and heartbeat and found none. A pointless effort, but one they were required to do.

Heero estimated the height of the cooling corpse on the ground. He walked to the wall behind him studying it before removing his penknife from his pocket. It only took a moment to dig the bullet out from where it had lodged in the mortar between two bricks. He placed it in a plastic bag and sealed it before handing it over to the agent in charge of collecting and cataloging evidence. Squatting so that his eyes were on a level with the hole Heero calculated the rate of drop factoring in the slight breeze that tried to push his hair into his eyes.

Nodding to himself he stood before covering the distance it took to cross the street in a few long strides. The front door of the building was locked so he moved to the left and down along the side to where a rusted fire escape was secured to the wall. One leap straight up and Heero was hanging from the bottom rung. Pulling himself up he swung his feet up and over the metal bar so he could sit on it. From there it was an easy matter to shift into a position that would allow him to climb up the ladder.

The roof was covered with what appeared to be crushed gravel. Heero could feel the uneven texture through the soles of his boots as he walked to the section nearest the street. A single shell lay up against the low wall that ran along the edge. Heero's lip curled, his disgust showing for the hired gun man who was too lazy or arrogant to take the time to police his single piece of brass. The sniper might have honed his skills in the eve wars, but he had obviously had not had any formal training. If Heero was prone to using slang he would have been thinking how Odin Lowe was rolling over in his grave at the sloppy work.

Heero took a couple of pictures of the casing with the camera he always carried. After checking them he then placed the piece of metal in another bag. He would make sure that both the pictures and the shell were turned over to the evidence techs when he returned to the ground. Crouching next to the wall he went through the motions of sighting down the barrel of a rifle and taking the killing shot. When the forensics crew was finished on the street they would go through the process of determining speed, angle and such scientifically since it would be needed for court. In his mind's eye Heero could already see how things played out.

As he stood Heero brushed imaginary dirt from the knees of his pants. All that was left was to hand over the evidence and point the techs in the right direction. Once that was done he could start looking for a sniper that needed to be taught a few lessons in cleanliness.


End file.
